Like a Virgin, (Except, Not)
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles totally fit the geeky, virgin until he was 30 stereotype. Except, that he didn't.


I always read fics where stiles is a virgin, so i wanted to... shake it up a bit. ;)  
there's no actual sex here, just implications of it. So anyway, Onward with the Sterek!

* * *

It was easy to assume that stiles was a geeky virgin. Hell his whole entire pack did, and stiles wasn't really up for challenging them when they all just…. Assumed. Because it's not like he had someone worth bragging about.

A few random guys he had met at the bar when he was with Danny, a few nights he had gotten too drunk, or just drunk enough to convince himself that he didn't even care who's mouth was wrapped around his dick.

He didn't have anything like Scott and Allison. He wasn't in love with any of the guys he had fucked, hell… half the time he didn't even like them too much but they fit the bill.

Tall, dark and brooding.

And stiles was going to try his best to ignore the implications of the fact that most of them dressed in leather and shoved him harshly against walls and it only served to get him off all the faster.

Nope. He wasn't even gonna think about it.

Because honestly, he knew why, and the more he thought about it the more often he found himself spread out in the back of some hot strangers car begging to finish. And it wasn't exactly something he was proud of.

But he wasn't exactly ashamed either. He just, didn't talk about it.

It actually lasted a while, you know, until Derek had stumbled into Stiles' apartment because of some werewolf emergency and had run into stiles "date" which hadn't been a date. And honestly, hadn't even been that good in bed.

The apartment stank of sex, and disappointment and it was all Derek could do to not plug his nose.

He had sized up the man as he left, tall, strong, dark hair with a leather jacket flung over his shoulder and an angry look on his face as he walked out the door. And Derek had tried not to read too much into it, except it was kind of hard when you walk into your friend's apartment and find out he has been fucking someone who could be your twin.

"Stiles!" he yelled, picking up an apple and tossing it into the air and waiting for stiles to emerge from his bedroom. His voice had come before his body, echoing through the hallway, "I knew I shouldn't have told you where I hide the key!" Stiles yelled before entering the kitchen still pulling his shirt over his head.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, he was positive Derek knew exactly what had happened, not to mention he had probably gotten a pretty good eyeful of nick on his way out. So you know denying anything happened was off the table, and he didn't really see any other options seeing as that had been his default.

"So…" he led off, choosing to ignore it rather than confront the elephant in the room that was his sexuality. "You here for a reason Mr. Alpha?"

Derek growled, eyes flashing red for a moment.

Okay so ignoring it, not going to work. Stiles thought to him, heart rate spiked.

"Alright well, that was nick." He said gesturing to the front door. "Don't be surprised if you never see him again. Can we talk about something else or am I going to actually have to spell out for you that I'm gay and like a normal college student am actually having sex."

Derek growled again.

Great, stiles thought, just great. Now I've got a pissed off werewolf, a shitty night's sleep for sex that wasn't even worth the energy put into it, and a killer hang over.

"Whatever, do you actually need something or can I go back to bed?" stiles inquired, slightly annoyed by the fact that Derek hadn't actually said anything.

He had known his pack would have been judgmental when they found out, mostly because all of them were all, paired off perfectly and pretty much had only slept with one person their whole life and would probably only sleep with one person their whole life, which was cool for them because they were werewolves.

But stiles was a human, who hung out with a pack of werewolves. Chances were, he wasn't going to make it past 25. And he was going to be dammed if he was going to die a virgin.

At least that had been his justification the first time when he was sixteen. Now it was more of, he was never ever in a million years going to be with the one person who might make him think about you know, the whole settling down and only being with one person thing. So what was the point?

"It's Jackson's birthday." Derek muttered after a moment and stiles rolled his eyes.

"That's great, Jackson hates my guts, tell him I hope the candles lite him on fire. I have a hangover and I'm going back to bed."

Stiles started to retreat before a hand curled around his wrist a little bit too aggressively. Derek made eyes at the door that lead out of the apartment a moment before asking, "Was he…?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles cut him off, "the first?, no not by a long shot." He said pulling at his wrist, "now can I go lay down and pretend this didn't just happen?"

And as expected, Derek didn't let go. Big surprise, big bad alpha not listening to stiles.

He sighed, letting his wrist hang between them. "If you're going to grill me about my sex life can we at least sit down?" he asked trying to ignore the headache he had earned the night before with his multiple Jell-O Shots.

Derek didn't even respond, he just looked at stiles, with a look stiles had never seen before. It wasn't exactly the pity or disgust he had been expecting. But it wasn't exactly the lust he secretly wanted either. It was somewhere in the middle. It looked more like, surprise and stiles couldn't really differentiate if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

"I know you're not exactly the talking type but would you at least say something." Stiles prompted, still tugging lightly on his wrist in a halfhearted attempt to get it back. Because if he was being honest, he really didn't want it back too badly. He just wanted to avoid the inevitable awkward that was to come when Derek realized how close they were to holding hands.

And he hadn't said anything, stiles wanted to shake him… but he knew that wouldn't go to well… probably about as good as shaking a brick wall anyways. So he just stood there a few minutes waiting for Derek to talk, and when he did, it wasn't exactly the articulate response he had been waiting for after so long.

"He looked like me."

Stiles would have face palmed if one of his hands hadn't been holding a glass of water and the other hadn't been being monopolized by a grumpy werewolf.

"Very good Derek, you have a mirror, any other observations" stiles responded, sarcasm dripping out of his mouth.

And dere glared, of course. Because that was what Derek did. Stiles blabbered and Derek glared and that was the extent of their relationship.

"Why did he look like me?" Derek asked a moment later and stiles was trying really hard not to hit himself in the face, because really, why had he even given Derek a key?

"I assume it has something to do with genetics." He said instead of hitting himself, trying to brush it off because Derek didn't know about the string of lovers, and one night stands that had a striking resemblance to him and he wasn't sure he ever would.

Derek huffed, "stiles." He had growled, frustration apparent because that wasn't exactly what he meant. He was more curious as to why stiles was fucking him when he looked like Derek than why he looked so much like him to begin with.

"Derek" he replied, avoiding the answer like it was the plague. Which it obviously wasn't but in his opinion it was so much worse.

It was the end of the tentative friendship that they had built since they had met three years prior. It was the end of the comfortable silences, and the perceived innocence. It was the end of stiles being pack, of the simple conversations, and the platonic comforting hugs on the anniversaries of their family's deaths. It changed everything. So stiles kept his mouth shut.

Which, Derek wasn't a fan of. Oddly enough because he was always telling stiles so shut up and now that he did, he was being rather ungrateful and stiles was going to have words with him about that when the topic was safely away from his embarrassing crush and onto safer topics.

"Stiles, why did the man that just walked half naked out of your bedroom look like me?" he asked taking a calming breath in order to not squeeze stiles' wrist so hard he broke it.

"You know Derek, the whole world does not revolve around you" (just stiles'… but that was beside the point) "you never know, maybe you look like him though I'm not quite sure which one of you is older."

Which was true because he honestly had no idea how Old Nick was and he didn't really have any intention of finding out. Though he assumed he was younger than Derek's 26, because he just seemed like it.

And again with the growling.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "you have got to find better ways to communicate sour-wolf. Not everyone speaks Growls and Howls." He joked, resisting the urge to flee to his room and never come out because he was so close to admitting this and well… then he would just have to move to Mexico, because that seemed like the only solution.

"You don't even know old he is?" Derek snapped, frustrated.

Stiles laughed, well not so much laughed as chuckled a bit. "That's kind of the point of a one night stand Derek. I don't give a crap about how old he is, you're lucky I even remembered his name."

And then stiles' wrist was being squeezed a bit too hard before it was dropped suddenly.

"I'm sorry." Derek muttered through his bared teeth, which were notably still human and stiles counted his blessings for that one.

Stiles took a breath. So Derek was obviously not going to just let this go and he figured he might as well get it over with because he could really use a shower, and a nap, and he had a feeling the only way Derek was going to leave his apartment was running, tail tucked from the realization that stiles was stupid goofy in love with him.

"Alright sour-wolf, here goes ruining everything." He said resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and will the whole situation away. "Nick was not the first, not the first one night stand, not the first random guy whose name I probably won't remember in a week and not the first guy with big muscles, a brooding smile, and an attachment to leather jackets." Stiles shoved his hands awkwardly into the pockets of his jeans.

"and yeah he looked like you, which I think is why I put up with him even though he called me baby, and was fucking awful in bed, which should show you how fucked up I am because, really… baby, what am I an infant, how is that supposed to be romantic." Stiles was rambling now but Derek wasn't exactly doing anything to stop him and so he just kept going.

"So I get if you're going to leave now because it's not like I can really blame you, but don't actually tell Jackson that I want him to be set on fire. I mean he is a bag of dicks, but even he doesn't deserve that on his birthday. And uh, I'll see you, eventually, I mean, it's bound to happen eventually right?" he sighed scratching at the back of his neck.

"So yeah, sorry about that. Probably should have mentioned the whole, 'oh by the way I'm not a virgin and I have a tendency to fuck random guys' thing you know… when it like started or, like… any time between then and now. Just didn't think you guys would take it so well, and you just kind of assumed and I just… didn't say anything."

He said shrugging, and Derek just stared at him. Awe stuck a moment before gathering his wits enough to ask, "When"

And if stiles hadn't spent the last three years mastering how to understand the entire meaning behind the one word that Derek hale says but means so much more, well he wouldn't have had any idea what he was talking about.

But given that stiles paid WAY too much attention to anything Derek related, this one was easy. Not even a challenge, it meant "when, when did it all start? When did you start doing this"

And to be honest, stiles wasn't even sure he wanted to admit that. Or what the answer was. Because he wasn't sure what Derek was specifying. The hooking up with random dudes, or the hooking up with random dudes that resembled him.

And to be fair, they weren't separated by too far of a time gap, three months at the most. Still stiles gnawed at his lip, trying to gain the courage to speak.

"16." He said flatly, "since I was 16." He said taking a breath, trying not to wonder why exactly Derek hadn't run out the door yet because that was pretty much the normal response to finding out what he had just found out.

But he didn't, he just nodded.

And stiles just sat there, silently, not really sure what to say for probably the first time in his life. And then, fanomanaly, Derek was the first one to speak.

"It's Jackson's birthday." He said.

And stiles rolled his eyes, because, god, why did he love this guy again? Because it cerinly wasn't his language skills.

"You already said that." Stiles reminded him.

Derek nodded, "we're doing pizza." Derek said shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly and stiles looked at him schepticly. Because that was what Derek did when he was nervous and what did Derek have to be nervous about. It wasn't like stiles was just going to jump him in the middle of the kitchen.

"But, we could, uh, after. Drinks."

And stiles was sure his jaw had hit the floor, because Derek hale had not just asked him for drinks after he embarrassingly admitted to sleeping with people for the sole reason that they looked like Derek. But the more he stood there, gaping like a fish the more apparent it became that yes, yes he did.

"we don't have to, I …" Derek stumbled over his words and stiles really had to re think this because apparently he was totally in love with him because of his adorable language skills, or lack thereof. But that was going to have to wait because at this moment he had a ridiculously hot alpha to cut off mid-sentence.

"Yes. Drinks, you, me, yes." Stiles replied, grin overtaking his face, "but I need a shower, so give me ten minutes."

Stiles had to admit, that the pizza portion of the evening, had gone by surprisingly slowly. Though he did spend the whole time staring at the wall and waiting for it to hit seven which was when this part of the evening was scheduled to come to an end and stiles' torture would be over.

And when it finally did, stiles shot out of the booth. Wishing Jackson a happy birthday and telling him not to wake the neighbors with all his celebratory birthday sex, before winking and grabbing Derek by the wrist. Because he had waited three dahm years for this night and he was not going to wait a millisecond more.

And while technically, it wasn't legal for stiles to drink yet, he had been doing it since he was 15 and there were like a bajillion local gay bars that would let him drink, usually for free, but that was usually because of the cute men buying him drinks. Which stiles had to admit he might miss just a little.

"So," stiles said staring at the flashing lights that accompanied the dancing men around the club, measuring the space that had remained between him and Derek since they had walked in the door. It was somewhere between, god you are too far away, and what the fuck they could fit the Atlantic ocean between us.

Which stiles, was not a big fan of.

"are you going to stand five feet away from me all night, or are you going to get close enough that I don't have to yell to talk to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow and lifting a shot off of one of the trays that was circulating the room.

And Derek glared at him, but he moved closer and stiles was going to count that as a win on his part. So he laughed, grabbing the werewolf by the collar of his jacket and dragging him out onto the dance floor because if there was one thing stiles was good at, it was dancing.

And he swayed his hips in time with the music, body grinding against Derek's, impish smile gracing his features as he ran his hands over Derek's biceps in ways he had only dreamed about

And believe me he had dreamed about it.

And after a while, it was hot, and stiles who was sticky with sweat and rubbing painfully against his jeans because hello, he was grinding against Derek hale, subject of all of his wet dreams since age 16, needed to sit down.

He dragged Derek with him, smiling the whole way before plopping down at a table near the bar and trying to catch his breath.

"that was…" Derek started before being interrupted by a tall, built man, dressed in all black pressing his lips to stiles' like it was the most normal thing in the world. And Derek was using about every ounce of strength not to rip the guys throat out with his teeth.

Stiles shoved the guy away, glaring daggers at him.

"Eli. On a date here!" he reprimanded, as the guy glanced up at Derek. Eyeing him up and down before nodding and looking back at stiles. " So this is the Derek eh?"

He asked, and stiles blushed scarlet because how embarrassing is it that your ex… well whatever the hell Eli was because he wasn't a boyfriend, because stiles didn't do boyfriends. And he wasn't a one night stand because there had been far too many nights with him to be counted as a one night stand… friend with benefits stiles settled on. Because there had been enough talking and stuff outside of the bedroom to earn him that title… well regardless how embarrassing was it that he could tell, in about thirty seconds that this was Derek.

God stiles had it bad. But he just nodded, and Eli extended a hand to Derek. "I'm Eli, and you are one lucky guy." He said before turning and walking away as Derek glared at him, eyes flashing red.

Stiles swallowed, "so, that was Eli, sorry about that I'll try to avoid making out with random guys for the rest of the night." He said smiling. And then he was being dragged. And not in the come with me kind of way, more in the, his feet were barely touching the ground kind of way, out of the bar and onto the street. Where he proceeded to give Derek a questioning look because if this day hadn't been weird enough, now Derek hale was getting possessive.

Of him.

Derek dragged stiles the two blocks to his apartment in silence before shoving him painfully against a wall and sealing their lips together feverishly.

And holy fuck, was that worth the wait. Stiles thought as his brain pretty much exploded in his head. He let out a whimper, fingers locking into Derek's hair pulling his face closer and snaking his tongue into Derek's mouth.

God, he had been waiting for this moment for too fucking long.

He groaned when Derek pulled away, forehead pressed to his, hands grasping firmly at stiles' ass through his jeans. "Too bad I'm not the first." He said, voice breathy and filled with lust, "I was looking forward to it."

And stiles could have punched him, because he had waited all this fucking time and here Derek wanted him too.

"Fuck you, do you know how many one night stands you could have saved me if you had just told me oh I don't know, any time before now." Stiles huffed

Derek smirked at him, leaning down to press his lips to the pules point in stiles' neck, listening as his heartbeat ran rampet.

"mine." Derek growled, biting down possessively with his human teeth.

Stiles moaned, okay so maybe, this was worth the waiting.


End file.
